


Window Ledge Inspector

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Run away Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: You found me hanging by my fingertips from your window and I don’t want to tell you I was trying to rob you, but I don’t know how to explain this and I don’t want to go to jail and also you’re kinda cute. We should make out sometime when I’m not clinging for dear life.





	Window Ledge Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/post/163427888227/window-ledge-inspector-sprace)

Race had run away from home. He didn’t know where he was going or what he was going to do, but he knew he had to get out of there.

It was Friday and Race’s dad had been drinking, like normal. What wasn’t normal was that his dad had friends over and they had been drinking just as much, if not more. Race had been able to hear them talking, and he knew if he stayed, he would either become badly hurt more than normal, or they would kill him.

So, Race grabbed the few things he had and jumped out his window and wandered aimlessly away from his family’s home, not knowing where to go. Race didn’t really have any friends because his mother had been homeschooling him and his sister, though more often than not, they ended up doing chores instead of homework.

After about an hour, Race found an empty alley in Brooklyn where he decided he would sleep for the night. He could figure everything out in the morning.

When Race woke the next day, it was already past lunch. Race didn’t have any food or any money for food.

 _I guess I’ll have to steal something, then,_ Race realized.

It would be easier to get away with stealing something in the dark, so Race spent the rest of the day in the corner of the alley, planning. He noticed he was next to some sort of lodging house and he could reach the fire escape without any trouble. A window was open a few stories up, and if it was still open tonight, Race decided that was where he would look around for either food or money.

Dark finally came, much to the relief of Race’s growling stomach. He thought it was going to eat itself if he had to wait any longer.

Race checked one last time and the window was still open. Hopefully, the resident would either be asleep or not there at all.

Climbing up the fire escape as quietly as possible, Race realized that the open window was a foot or two away from the edge of the fire escape, so he would have to jump.

Once Race was on the right floor, he got as close to the edge before jumping.

Race’s heart felt like it was in his stomach once his feet left the safety of the fire escape. His left hand grabbed the window ledge, but his right hand brushed it and fell past the edge.

 _Holy crap_ , Race thought, as he reached his right hand back up to grab ahold of the ledge.

When Race looked back up, there was a face in the window, which nearly caused him to lose his grip.

“Can I help you?” the boy in the window said, amused look on his face.

“Um-I,” was all Race was able to get out. He didn’t want to say he was about to rob the boy because he didn’t want to go to jail or get sent back to his family. He would surely be dead if he went back.

“Would be believe me if I said I was the window ledge inspector?” Race tried.

The other boy laughed and Race thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

The boy grabbed Race’s wrists and for a split second, Race thought the boy was going to push him away and Race would fall to his death on the cold ground below. But, the boy just pulled him up through the window.

Once Race was completely in the room, he took a good look around. A few candles were lit, so he could see everything fairly clearly. The room was very sparse, a bed in the corner and a small dresser next to it with a few knick-knacks on top.

Race’s eyes finally landed on the boy and Race was floored. He was the cutest boy he had ever seen. He had a mop of black hair, the deepest green eyes, and arms strong enough that looked like they could knock Race out with a flick of the wrist.

“So, you gonna tells me the reason you were hanging from my window?” the boy asked, arms crossed over his chest, making his arms look more buff than they already were.

“I-I ran away from home,” Race decided he needed to tell the truth. He didn’t have a lie the boy would believe anyways. “I haven’t eaten in over a day and I had no other option but to steal and your window was open, so…”

The other boy held up a finger before turning towards the door and walking out.

Race’s heart sped up, thinking the boy was going to call the police or something. Just as he was trying to come up with an escape plan, the door opened again and the boy walked back in, this time with a few pieces of fruit in his hand, which he held out to Race.

Race hesitantly took the food, confused as to why this boy was being nice to him.

The boy sat down on the bed and gestured for Race to do the same.

“So what’s your name kid?”

“Anthony, but everyone calls me Race, short for Racetrack.” The boy raised his eyebrows. “I like to gamble. After I spent so much time at the horse races, my sister started calling me Race.”

The other boy nodded. “Well, Race, everyone around here calls me Spot.”

Spot went on to explain who the newsies were and how everything worked. Race learned Spot was the leader of the Brooklyn newsies.

“Right now, we don’t have any empty beds,” Spot said, continuing once Race’s face fell. “But, I can talk to Manhattan and get you a bed over there. And you’ll always be welcome over here, whether it’s to visit or to sell.”

Race was glad he had chosen that alley and that Spot had left his window open.

That night, Race slept on Spot’s floor and the next morning, Spot walked Race over the Brooklyn Bridge to Manhattan, where he introduced Race to Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan newsies.

It took a few weeks of Race selling in Brooklyn and spending his evenings hanging out with Spot, but the two finally got together, making out on Spot’s bed until Spot’s second-in-command burst in without knocking.

The next day, every Brooklyn newsie that saw Race pat him on the back or cheered for him. Nothing was ever kept secret with the newsies.

From then on, Race and Spot were inseperable, except when Race had to eventually go back to his own lodging house every night. Race was glad he ran away when he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! If you have a prompt (from newsies or any fandom I reblog on tumblr), let me know on tumblr or on here!
> 
> My main blog is [text](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Hamilton blog is [text](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
